


Caught In The Labyrinth

by freesiafields



Series: Jimercury Week 2021 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Breeding, Crying, Dom/sub, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Freddie is 18, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horns, Human/Monster Romance, Intense Sex, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Monster Fuck, Monster Lover, Monsters, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stomach Bulge, Teenagers, Touch-Starved, jimercuryweek2021, minotaur!Jim, monster cock, top jim hutton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: Young Farrokh was thrown into the labyrinth as a sacrificial offering to the horrible beast that lived there, called - the Minotaur. Little did he know is that the Minotaur is in a rut. Let the breeding season begin.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127687
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	Caught In The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Please read the tags. If it's not your cup of tea, please don't read it and comment on it. 
> 
> For those of you who like this kind of stuff, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think.

Prompt: Greek mythology AU

  
  
  
  


The Cretans were gathering around the labyrinth. They were peering over each other's heads to see who the King had chosen to offer as a sacrifice this time. Each of them prayed to the Gods that they are not going to see their son or daughter entering the labyrinth. 

The royal army forcibly dragged young Farrokh to the entrance of the labyrinth. He was the son of a rich family whose members were present. He heard his mother screaming and begging the King to have mercy on her beloved son, but the King stuck to his decision. Farrokh's father Bomi hugged his wife and younger child tightly. He feared that one day, his daughter might suffer the same fate. Every month, a virgin boy or a virgin girl would be sacrificed by being thrown into a labyrinth. 

Such a construction did not exist anywhere else in the world. It was huge. Its high walls were covered with hedges and ivy. People were not able to find a way out of it, and so, they would die in the total darkness of this horrible invention. As if the idea of the labyrinth was not scary enough by itself, it was rumored that a terrible monster lived in it. They called him the Minotaur, although many were afraid to even mention his name. No one could say for sure what that monster looked like. After all, maybe it was just a product of human imagination. Nothing more than a myth maybe. 

In any case, the King also believed in these stories about the horrible creature. Fearing that a rabid monster might come out of the labyrinth and start terrorizing the city, the King brought a new law. Every month, the citizens have to offer a sacrifice in the form of a young human flesh of a virgin, to please the beast.

Farrokh's time has come. He just turned eighteen last month, and this month he is already going to his death. He was perfect as a sacrificial offering. He tried in vain to break away, to escape. He screamed, cried, and hit the soldiers with his fists. The soldiers continued to step forward no matter what. 

Nobody paid attention to his cries. The laws had to be fulfilled. The soldiers took him down a narrow and long entrance of the labyrinth. They left him there to stand all by himself. They stood at the entrance and crossed their spears, preventing Farrokh from running back. Now there was no going back after all. His fate was decided. 

For a while, Farrokh refused to move away from the entrance hall. It couldn't last long, he had to move forward. He kept looking over his shoulder to see his parents and sister even for a second. He sobbed as he made his first uncertain steps into the unknown. He thought it was better to move than to stand still and wait to be eaten. The sooner he leaves, the sooner he'll find a way out of here. How in the world he will find an exit?

The high midday sun did not cast a shadow under Farrokh's feet. He considered the daylight to be his advantage. He could see where he was going, and he was less afraid. If he was going by night, he would probably die of fear. He wore only a short white tunic and sandals with thin soles whose leather straps were tied around his ankles. He knew it would be too cold when the evening falls. A thin tunic was made to be worn during hot Mediterranean days, not during cold nights. He had several options for dying: to die of starvation, to die of cold, or to be torn apart and eaten. Wonderful.

Farrokh tried to walk as fast and as quietly as possible while there was still daylight. He was like a cat. His small build made him agile and fast. Regardless of its height, the walls of the labyrinth did not block the view of the sky and the sun. The walls must have been hundreds of feet high. Farrokh could not see anything beyond them. He didn't know what was going on on the other side of the walls. He couldn't climb up or jump over them. 

It was eerily quiet inside. A chirping of birds couldn't be heard, nor buzzing of the insects. Nowhere, a fly couldn't be seen. There were no living beings in the labyrinth. No one and nothing could survive here. The silence drove young Farrokh crazy. It left him alone with his thoughts, each of which was scarier than the other.

He moved cautiously. All his senses were on alert. Something crackled under his feet. It wasn't just twigs and branches. It was someone's bones — Farrokh didn't know if they were human bones — scattered all over the hallways of the labyrinth. Some bones, on the other hand, were scooped on small piles, with upturned skulls. Farrokh's jaw shook with fear so that his teeth chattered. He was surrounded by death. Who knows what torments and unbearable pain await him.

His heart was pounding loudly in his heavy chest. The tears on his face had long dried, leaving salty marks behind them. He didn't even notice when it started to get dark outside. He must have walked for hours. He was pretty sure he was walking the same trail over and over again. Thin straps of sandals were cutting his skin. He was thirsty and tired. His eyelids become droopy. Soon, he will no longer be able to see where he is going because he did not have a torch with him. They didn't even give him a weapon to defend himself if he came across the monster people were talking about. He had no sword, no bow, and an arrow. He didn't even have a plain old wooden stick. His bare hands were his only weapon. How will he defend himself? He was certainly not stronger than some monster who's living here. He will have to sneak in some hidden corner and hopefully welcome the new morning safe and sound.

Farrokh came across a hallway that forked in several directions. He stopped to think carefully about which way to go. He decided to turn left. He held on to the cold wall with his hand so as not to trip and fall accidents. He didn't walk very far because a wall appeared in front of him. He couldn't go on.

\- Great. Another dead end - Farrokh thought to himself. He huffed in annoyance. He leaned his back against the wall and let his body slide down until he sat on solid ground. He had to catch his breath and rest a little, although he was afraid to close his eyes because there was a high probability that he would never open them again. He had to stay awake. The question was, how long he would be able to endure this walking rhythm.

His eyes hardly get used to the darkness. It seemed to him that he saw a flickering light somewhere. He got up from the ground and moved along the wall, because that way, he could stay more or less hidden from whatever might wait for him there. He peered through the darkness only to see a huge marble hall with lighted torches all around it. The torches give off a comfortable and calm atmosphere - all the things this place was not. There was something in that room. Something alive.

Farrokh froze on the spot. A gasp of horror escaped his mouth. It was the Minotaur. He looked like Thanatos himself. He was a mixture of man and bull. He had a bull's head, but his torso, arms, and upper parts of his legs were those of the man. The lower parts of his legs ended in hooves while a thin bull's tail protruded from his lower back. That beast was at least two and a half meters high. It was built of raw muscles that were protected by thick brown fur. Thicker fur, slightly longer than on the rest of Minotaur's body, covered the back of his neck and down along his spine, then it was on his broad chest and the inside of his thick thighs. He wore only a thin cloth around his thighs to hide his crotch. He had the same thick fur above his upper lip. To Farrokh, it looked as if the beast had a mustache and he laughed at the thought. On the monster's head was a pair of sharp white horns that curved forward. They only added a few more centimeters to his colossal height. The fear in Farrokh's young being told him to run. To hide. To retreat to safety.

The teenager started to move backward, only to hit the same wall, that marked the dead end, with his back. The beast sensed that someone nearby was moving and he began to sniff the air with its wide nostrils, through which a golden ring was pulled through. The Minotaur knew someone was here. Farrokh pressed himself against the wall as the beast approached closer, smelling his scent. He will serve as a great dinner.

The Minotaur spotted him, narrowing his eyes to see better. Farrokh could see the Minotaur's massive dick and heavy balls rocking as he walked towards him in slow steps. His dick was as thick as Farrokh's forearm. Farrokh was scared, but the arousal in him prevailed against the initial fear. He was watching that mountain of the man. It made his knees tremble. The Minotaur leaned towards the boy, sniffing and snuffling at him. His wet bovine nose was pressed against the boy's exposed neck, inhaling his scent filled with hormones. He was smelling Farrokh's hair and the bald spot behind his ear. Minotaur huffed and the hot air washed Farrokh's young face.

\- My name is Jim. - The Minotaur said, moving away from the boy, to take a look at him one more time. His deep voice was echoing through an empty chamber. He smiled, showing his teeth, and two irresistible dimples on his cheeks. Jim was looking at Farrokh's body up and down. The teenager was petite but handsome, with the waist of the water bottle. The beast was pleased with what he saw.

\-  _ He won't eat you, silly! He is a bull. Bulls are herbivores _ \- Farrokh thought to himself with relief. A huge stone fell from his shoulder. He got more cheered up and a little bit of color returned to his cheeks.

From this close, the beast looked intimidating and even more impressive. The human part of his body was perfect. It was as if the Gods themselves had sculpted it. Farrokh has always longed for the big and bulky body of a man, who can squeeze him like a toy in his strong hands. Today has been his lucky day. It was a mating season and the Minotaur was in a rut.

The beast was eyeing him hungrily. He smelled horrible. The pungent scent of his manhood filled Farrokh's lungs. His animalistic rutting scent mingled in the air with Farrokh's teenage scent of agitated hormones, creating invisible electricity between their aroused bodies.

Jim took both of Farrokh's hands in his one hand and pinned them to the wall. The boy's wrists were very slender and were now stained with pinkish color from the Minotaur's grip. The Minotaur leaned forward and gave him an experimental lick over the side of his neck and left cheek.

\- You're very pretty. And I must say, you're the most clever of many others. Most people never find my chamber. I haven't seen a human for years. - Jim said, curiously looking at the boy with his warm brown eyes. His pupils were dark and dilated. His eyes looked like they were caressing him. He was somehow, pretty, for a beast. The feeling of being still in place by calloused hands made Farrokh needy for beasts' touch. Knowing that Jim was deprived of human touch all these years made him feel special. He is going to be the first human who will touch him after so many years. It was thrilling to know that he would bring the great beast to his knees.

\- How big is your cock? - Farrokh dared to ask Jim, with a cheeky smile on his lips.

\- Why don't you kneel in front of me and see for yourself? - the Minotaur replied.

What? He didn't mean it. Farrokh was still a virgin. He did not know what he was supposed to do, nor did he believe that he could be any good at it. He will have to try his best. Farrokh hoped that he would be able to satisfy the beast and not anger him. The Minotaur could easily kill him with just one swipe of his hand. He could only pray that everything would somehow come naturally to him on its own.

The teenager knelt in front of that magnificent body. He took off the cloth that hid his groin. Jim's cock was too big and too thick. He couldn't put it in his mouth because it wouldn't fit. He will have to use some other skills. With trembling hands, he took that massive piece of meat. He had to hold it with both hands, and yet his fingertips didn't even meet. He made a few strokes up and down the Minotaur's dick and it made him smile contentedly.

\- This mortal boy must have loved the cock, - Jim thought to himself, watching Farrokh milk his thick cock with so much enthusiasm.

Farrokh leaned forward and kissed the tip of Jim's cock. He made a couple of circular motions around it with his tongue. It had a sharp taste. A little salty. He used both hands and his mouth the best he could, and the beast's cock has started to harden. It became hot to the touch, and it made Farrokh's mouth water. He could only suck the very tip, but it seemed to give Jim great pleasure. Jim put his hand in Farrokh's hair, guiding him on what to do next. The boy learned quickly and it didn't take long for Jim to start huffing and groaning in pleasure. Farrokh left small kitten licks and kisses on the pulsating bull's cock. The veins on his cock, as thick as a finger, were purple with gathered blood in them. Farrokh picked up the first drops of precum that glistened on the top of Jim's dick, with his tongue. He was slurping it like milk. Jim was looking down at the boy with a spark in his eyes.

\- Yes. That's good. That's enough. You're so good, little darling. Take a little rest. Let me take care of you. - Jim grabbed Farrokh by the shoulders. With immense strength, he lifted the boy's tiny frame, light like a feather. He pinned him to the wall, knocking the breath out from his lungs. Farrokh liked how helpless he felt in those giant hands. He always fantasized about a man who could manhandle him. Except Jim wasn't exactly a man.

Jim crouched behind Farrokh, whose cheek was pressed against the wall. He lifted his short tunic over his hips and possessively squeezed his buttocks tightly. Something slippery and thick, and with a rough texture, ran across Farrokh's calves, over the back of his thighs, and up toward his butt. It was the Minotaur's tongue. His warm breath, on the boy's soft skin, relaxed his tense muscles. His licks were long and slow. It was so good to feel Jim's tongue pushing against his entrance. Farrokh found himself pushing back his butt and arching his back, moaning eagerly. He wanted to feel more. What he would give right now, to sit on the Minotaur's face, and hold on to his horns as his tongue slides over his most intimate parts. He gasped when Jim pushed the tip of his tongue inside his slick hole. It felt strange and wet, but amazing at the same time. Farrokh couldn't resist but to rock his hips against Jim's face, demanding for more.

Soon, a hand pressed on Farrokh's behind, examining his small entrance. The Minotaur spat several times on his thick fingers and several times on the boy's butt. The saliva dried quickly so it was painful at times for the teenage boy to handle it. Jim was spreading him generously, making sure to spit on his fingers now and then in order not to hurt him even more. Farrokh needed to feel something in his mouth in order not to bite his lips until he tasted the blood dripping from it. He put his two fingers into his mouth and sucked them like candy. Jim gradually added finger by finger in Farrokh's, now not-so-tight, hole. Once, there were three fingers inside, Farrokh couldn't stay quiet anymore. He was whining silently as Jim's fingers found their way to his prostate.

Once the beast assumed the boy was ready, and all stretched up, he slid his massive cock in between the boy's buttcheeks. He was rubbing it up and down before pressing it on his hole.

Farrokh immediately tensed up, knowing very well that there was no way that thing could ever fit inside of him. He didn't even finish the thought, and Jim's dick had already slipped into him, a little too forcefully. His scream echoed through the labyrinth, breaking the dead silence of that place. Burning pain ran through his insides. The pain was sharp and Farrokh had a feeling like he'd been torn in two. He was gasping for air under the heavy body atop of him. Strangely, his body managed to get used to the sensation and was now able to take his cock.

Farrokh's stretched hole was clenching around Jim's cock, which was thrusting deeper and deeper with each move. He was squeezing Jim's cock while his eyes were rolled back into his head. He was grinding his hips to meet Jim's thrusts the best he could. Although he was aware, he would never be physically able to take his whole cock inside. Primal, animal instincts, woke up in the boy. All he wanted was to fulfill his sexual needs. Jim kept the boy in place so that he couldn't squirm around and potentially hurt himself very badly. Farrokh couldn't stop his tears from soaking his young face. He sobbed and moaned in pain. He was overwhelmed with feelings. Jim's hands tried to comfort him, gently caressing the side of his hips and down his spine. Farrokh felt so full, to the last free inch.

He didn't know how big that thing was between the Minotaur's legs. It was warming his stomach, which was bulging out with each thrust. His small body was too tight, and he thought his belly might burst like a balloon. Farrokh put his hand on his stomach. He wanted to feel Jim's cock move in him. He almost came on the spot. The wetness was dripping down his thighs.

The Minotaur was braying and grunting in great pleasure. At times, he would pull back his dick almost fully, before he would slide it all in again, making Farrokh sob and panting with each move. His body was slowly getting used to the sensation of being stretched to its limits. Jim's heavy balls were slapping against Farrokh's butt. It was like he was hit or spanked repeatedly with each thrust. Minotaur leaned forward and wrapped his clawed arms around Farrokh's belly, resting his bullhead on the boy's shoulder. He was trapped under Jim's weight. He couldn't think straight anymore of how hard Jim was fucking him. He was used as some whore even though he was still a virgin. Or at least he was a virgin just a couple of minutes ago. All of his senses were overwhelmed and were buzzing from the sheer excitement.

One of Jim's hands grabbed Farrokh between the legs, stroking the sensitive skin of his cock with his thick fingers. Farrokh's body gave an immediate reaction. He was strangely shy about it and hid his face.

\- Don't hide, little darling. You are so gorgeous. - Jim whispered in his ear. Jim enjoyed the sight beneath him, of a naked young body, fully submissive and in his mercy. He was worth the wait. A prize like this was more than perfect, for a half-human half-bull, who was touch-deprived for many long years. His muscles would jump under a light human's touch. Farrokh's soft skin and hands were making him so sensitive and desperate to be touched. Gods know how many ruts he endured all by himself, between these cold walls. It was the cruelest punishment of them all.

Farrokh was so vulnerable and exposed in this position, but at the same time, he felt protected - towered by that giant creature, who held him so gently against his monstrous muscular body. He couldn't imagine, not for a million years, that his first time would look like this. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Jim's thrusts grew faster, as he started to twitch inside the boy. Jim's cock was repeatedly hitting Farrokh's prostate. Hot waves of pleasure were jolting through his body. Farrokh could not keep himself quiet, the words were flowing from his throat. He was shouting for Jim to fuck him harder, deeper, stronger, and rougher.

The oncoming orgasm made Jim roar loudly. No, no. He can't come just yet. Farrokh has just begun to enjoy this experience to the maximum. He looked over his shoulder at the beast.

\- Stop! Stop, Jim! I want to ride you, - Freddie looked pleadingly at the beast. He couldn't get enough of his mature body. He could not find men like this in Crete. Jim looked at him, unhappy that he had to stop enjoying himself now that he was so close to an orgasm. Jim pulled out his cock, which was covered with bodily juices, and laid on his back.

Farrokh walked towards the Minotaur on his trembling legs. He sat on Jim's stomach like he's bestriding him. Jim's muscular body was too large for Farrokh to stay in this position for long. There was a tremor on the inside of his thighs. He was so small about the monster, but there was something powerful in the fact that he was sitting on top of him. He felt like he was the one in charge of leading and keeping the pace. This is going to be a real rodeo ride.

Farrokh slid lower from Jim's stomach onto his lap, nesting on his swollen cock. He could feel it pulsing against his thigh. It was so thick and big. Something he could only see in his fantasies. He put his tiny hands-on Jim's tense stomach. His firm muscles were the perfect support for a light teenage body. He had to touch the rock hard muscles of his biceps, as well. He continued to trace his fingertips along Minotaur's shoulders and neck, towards his face. His hands crossed over the smooth, white horns, all the way to their sharp curved tips. That magnificent beast impressed him with its appearance.

Farrokh was gliding up and down Jim’s swollen cock. He couldn't wait to feel him inside of him once again. He hoped it wouldn't hurt this time. And indeed, he sank onto it with ease. Jim's expression changed that same second, feeling that sweet pleasure once more. Saliva trickled down his cheeks as he watched Farrokh slowly pounce on his cock. But not like in a rodeo, more like he's riding a horse - swaying his hips slowly, following the movements of Jim's body. Jim held Farrokh firmly in place with one hand, and the other was lost in his curly long hair. With a gentle movement, unusual for an animal, of his hand, he removed the boy's sweat-soaked bangs from his forehead. His mouth was open as the whitish vapor came out of it.

Minotaur Jim refused to close his eyes. He wanted to look at Farrokh's tender, flushed face, his fragile body, and his tiny waist, which seemed as if it could break in half at any moment under Jim's firm grip. Jim rocked his hips beneath the teenager. Such a big animal, yet so helpless in small human hands. Such a glorious, monstrous creature, yet he's trembling under Farrokh's rolling hips. Farrokh successfully swallowed inside of him the entire length of the Minotaur's cock, making him grunt and growl. He was giving him the belly rubs, feeling Jim's tense muscles under his fingertips. He was throbbing inside of him. Farrokh was rising and dropping down almost in agony, sending bolts of fire through Minotaur's body. His clawed hands were gripping him so tightly he'd bruise immediately. He was pumping inside of the boy erratically, unable to control his beasty nature. From Farrokh's hips, the Minotaur slid his hand further down, cupping his small round butt and giving it a light smack. A big red hand mark indicated whom he belonged to.

Freddie leaned forward and kissed the beast. The kiss was very tender and quick. When he broke the kiss, the Minotaur beneath him breathed heavily and his eyes were wide open. He couldn't resist, so he kissed the beast again, tugging his full bottom lip between his protruding teeth until he was breathless. Jim was inhaling Farrokh's moans and whimpers from his juicy lips. The kisses were wet and were matching the sloppy sounds of them fucking.

The Minotaur's hands wandered over the boy's body, feeling every curve beneath the thin tunic. Freddie's fingers were lost in Jim's thick fur on the nape of his neck. His skin felt so soft under Jim's rough hands. He was sitting still on top of the beast, impaled on his monster cock. The heat was spreading throughout Farrokh's whole body as the beads of sweat rolled down his spine and face. He looked exhausted.

The Minotaur was breathing hard. His broad, muscular chest rose and fell rapidly. Farrokh felt the monster twitching inside him once again. This time, they were both so close. Jim was stroking the boy's bouncy cock releasing his aching erection.

\- C'mon, little darling. Let it go. No reason to hold it back, - Jim growled, encouraging Farrokh to come.

After a couple of skillful strokes, Farrokh was spilling his milky white liquid all over Jim's fingers, with a sharp cry. For a second, he could only see black, like his consciousness was fading.

Jim flooded Farrokh's hole with cum, splashing the white liquid over his stomach in tiny drops. The teenager grabbed the monster by his thick fur as warm cum in thick jets filled his tiny body. The semen was overflowing from Farrokh's spread hole. Once the sperm stopped jetting out of his cock, the Minotaur pulled it out. Jim's cock was warm and was still leaking with sticky juice. The thick cum spilled from Farrokh's hole was now dripping down his thighs. The burning blush was spreading across his chest. He couldn't feel any part of his body anymore. All of his bones were turned into jelly. His mind was hazy from experiencing that much pleasure in just under an hour. He was feeling too hot like he was sitting next to a campfire.

The Minotaur huffed and wrapped one arm around his tiny, fragile human. Farrokh clenched his fists around Jim's thick fur, clinging to him desperately. He was shaking. He was sore and tired. He was smelling like a mixture of sweat and sperm. All over his body, Jim's marks were visible. He belonged to Jim now. Farrokh loved how decorated his skin was. Jim pulled him close to lay down on his broad chest. He curled his massive body around the boy. Keeping him warm and protected. Jim was wiping the sweat from his forehead and upper back. Farrokh laid there calmly, only breathing in and breathing out. Jim was looking at him intensively for a few minutes before they both fell asleep in each other's embrace. 

This will be a successful breeding season. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [freesiafields](https://www.freesiafields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
